


backlit

by kendrasaunders



Series: Femslash February 2018 [7]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendrasaunders/pseuds/kendrasaunders
Summary: femslash february | day 8: (au) beautiful and good princess kori anders of the nation of Tameran and her new bodyguard, the sardonic and lovable donna troy





	backlit

**Author's Note:**

> femslash february, day 8!
> 
> view the graphic for this fic [here](http://kendrasaunders.tumblr.com/post/170671452804/femslash-february-day-8-au-beautiful-and-good)

“Your concern is sweet,” Kori says, as Donna wraps her hand around her arm. “But I assure you, I can take care of myself.”

Donna will admit that it does feel a little silly, given that Kori has at least six inches on her, and she’s buff as hell- Not that Donna isn’t equally buff, probably more buff, if she’s being competitive. “I’m just earning my keep.” She assents only slightly, moving her hand to Kori’s forearm instead of her bicep, and Kori seems to be pleased by that. Not that Donna takes a particular stake in pleasing Kori, but it is a nice enough feeling. “Otherwise, you’d just be paying me for my company.”

Kori finds that funny, the way she finds most things funny- Not in any kind of condescending way, but in the idea that life is something joyful and often humorous. Donna doesn’t really get it, but her job isn’t to break Kori’s heart, or anything like that. She just likes to let Kori laugh. “Am I that repellent?” Kori asks.

“What?” Donna says, putting up her hand to block the sun as they make it outside, greeted by throngs of cameras and microphones. 

Kori keeps smiling, pausing on the top step to pull her sunglasses out of her bag. Everything she touches has an air of near painful wealth, and the way she slips on her sunglasses is the kind of effortless glamour that Donna didn’t think she’d find outside of a movie screen. “Am I so repellant that I would have to pay you to be my friend?” Kori asks. “If you were not guarding me, I mean.”

“That’s not-“ Donna tugs Kori down the stairs, and Kori follows, waving politely to the lenses of cameras all facing her. “No, I’d be your friend for free, I guess- It never- It never occurred to me? I’m not really here to be your friend.”

She catches just the hint of a downward twitch in Kori’s expression. 

Donna still has her hand up, now to block her own face from the public eye. “I can be your friend, though?”

The twitch vanishes, and Kori grins wider, enthusiastically. Like she’s touched by this. “That is wonderful!” Kori says. “I only ever want to be around people who are my friends.”

“Well, you’re a princess,” Donna says. “I assume most people want you to like them.”

“But I want _friends,”_ Kori says. “And you are my _friend,_ now, Donna.”

“Right,” Donna says, and wonders how this will all come out on film. Digital. Whatever. It’s the sentiment of it that counts. “Can we get in the car?”

She catches a flash of green behind Kori’s sunglasses, as the light hits her just so. She has kind eyes, trusting ones, and it’s all Donna can do not to just shove her into the Mercedes, away from the cameras and the people constantly trying to take pieces of her for themselves. 

“Kor,” Donna says. “Get in the car.”

Kori tilts her head- Maybe at the nickname, maybe at Donna’s tone, but she nods, tucking a long red strand behind her ear. “As you wish,” she says, and vanishes into the dark safety of the backseat.


End file.
